goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
SallyJones1998 Calls Mimirin A Crybaby During Inside Out/Grounded
Cast *SallyJones1998 *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Torippii Sorano *Piccolo Transcript Intro *Kirinta Kusano: SallyJones1998, You are grounded for making more violent threat videos out of many innocent users!! You know you could get terminated for making videos like that!! Part 1: Dora Makes Fun Of Mimirin During Bambi/Grounded *(GoAnimate City, USA, September 20, 2017) *(It is a very peaceful evening in GoAnimate City. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are happily watching Bambi. However, Dora is not behaving at all.) *began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Mimirin Midorihara in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Dora: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bugs you are, whimping like a puppy. *Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Dora: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic monstrous wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 120,000 people, injuring over 100,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives *Shimajirō: (with Scary Voice 5000% louder with a black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X68) SALLYJONES1998!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! YOU REALLY MADE MY GIRLFRIEND MIMIRIN CRY AGAIN! YOU...ARE..IN...BIG (X20) TROUBLE!!!!! *to: SallyJones1998's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect plays really loudly *to: The living room *Shimajirō: SallyJones1998, you blithering imbecile! How dare you make fun of my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara during the saddest part of Inside Out! Now we're going to have to pay $1 million to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas! *Kikko Hayashida: I agree with Shimajirō Shimano! *Akio Toriyama: You probably killed over 130,000 because of what you did to Mimirin! *Sakurako Koinuma: And worse, you just killed whole entire families! *Senichi Tanaka: And thanks to you, we will be paying over 120,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Mimirin bawl! *Nyakkii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Mimirin Midorihara's massive and monstrous tsunami of tears! *Shimajirō: That's it! You are so grounded (X5) big time! Go to bed right now and I will order Naruto, One Piece, Attack On Titan, Jimmy Neutron, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, The Lion King, Aladdin, Big Hero 6, Moana and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon! Part 2 Finale: Shimajirō Shimano Comforts Mimirin Midorihara/Mimirin Midorihara's Bedtime Feet Worship *Mimirin Midorihara is whimpering and sobbing in distraught while Shimajirō Shimano is comforting her with his hug and with his purring Category:Grounded Videos Category:SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos